In the past, room or wall accents have generally been limited to paint, wallpaper, borders, colored tile, and/or routing of wood, plastic, or metal surfaces.
It has not been known to provide a room or wall accent having three-dimensional structure. In addition, it has not been known or attempted to use a filler material having a colored surface, which is visible through a molding or casing, as a decorative artistic feature within borders, window or door frames, or as accents upon a wall or furniture items. Further, in the past, it has not been known to utilize a molding and/or casing having a routed or lazered front surface to establish a front face section, and then milling the rear surface to create a longitudinal groove having a first interior surface and a relatively large width dimension. Further, it has not been known to route or lazer artistic designs completely through the front face section and positioning of a colored filler backing material within the longitudinal groove to highlight the artistic designs of the routed or lazered molding or casing for use within a room, upon a wall, as a door frame, a window frame, and/or upon furniture as an artistic accent.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a molding/casing which may be used as an artistic border within a room, as a door frame, as a window frame, or upon furniture.
It is still another principal object of the present invention to provide an artistic molding/casing of relatively simple and inexpensive design, construction, and operation which may be used as an artistic accent feature within a room or upon furniture without fear of injury to persons and/or damage to property.
It is still another principal object of the present invention to provide an artistic molding/casing which is flexible enabling an individual to select any design shape for routed or lazered cutouts.
It is still another principal object of the present invention to provide an artistic molding/casing which is flexible enabling an individual to select any desired color or color combination for a backing accent strip.
It is still another principal object of the present invention to provide for a decorative molding/casing which may be utilized as full, half, or one-quarter rounds in conjunction with windows and/or door frames.
It is still another principal object of the present invention to provide a decorative molding/casing which may be used as an artistic accent upon furniture items such as bunk beds and/or picture frames.
It is still another principal object of the present invention to provide a decorative molding/casing which may have applications for either interior or exterior use.
It is still another principal object of the present invention to provide a decorative molding/casing having a backing strip which may include any desired color to complement wallpaper, paint, ceiling color, floor color, carpet, and/or tile.
It is still another principal object of the present invention to provide a decorative molding/casing which functions to create an artistic atmosphere through stock design.
It is still another principal object of the present invention to use a decorative molding/casing in window treatment applications in substitution for valances to hide window shades.
It is still another principal object of the present invention to provide a decorative molding/casing which may be used as fireplace surrounds, stair components, millwork, door surrounds, picture framing, wallboards, mirrors, and/or poster boards.
It is still another principal object of the present invention to provide a decorative molding/casing having any desired shape of cutouts.
A feature of the present invention is the provision of a decorative molding/casing having an exterior surface having routed or lazered edges.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a decorative molding/casing having an exterior surface defining a front face section.
Still another feature of the present invention is a decorative molding/casing having a milled rear surface defining a longitudinal groove creating a first interior surface.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a decorative molding/casing having artistic routed or lazered designs passing through the front face section creating a plurality of repetitive or non-repetitive cutouts.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a decorative molding/casing having a milled longitudinal groove establishing a pair of symmetric support sections.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a decorative molding/casing having a filler material having a colored surface which is preferably positioned within the longitudinal groove where the colored surface is positioned proximate to the first interior surface and is visible through the cutouts.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a decorative molding/casing where the colored surface of the filler material functions as an accent for the exposed artistic cutout designs routed or lazered through the front face section.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a decorative molding/casing which may be formed of plastic, metal, wood, tile, brass, aluminum, copper, Corian, Fountainhead, Surrell, and/or Avonite material as preferred by an individual.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a decorative molding/casing where the filler material may be formed of plywood, pressed wood, filler board, plastic, metal, and/or tile as preferred by an individual.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a decorative molding/casing which may have any dimensions as preferred by an individual to provide artistic accents within a room or on furniture items.